Ordos Jinchuriki
by tombman13
Summary: Let's say that that Jinchuriki were created as weapons of war. Just not for the Villages. Lets say that the Jinchuriki were created for service to the Officio Assassinorum of the Imperium of Mankind. MAJOR crossover aspects with Warhammer 40,000 verse
1. Chapter Prologue

HERE WE GO!! Howdy, this is my first story on Fanfiction here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am just apoor student and own none of these characters or concepts or even the settings. I own nothing absolutely. Everything Naruto related is owned by the Manga creator Kishimoto. All Warhammer 40,000 related material belongs to Games Workshop

Ordos Jinchuriki: Prologue

By Daniel McELwain

"Lord Sandaime Hokage…the Fourth…..he is….he is….."

"Dead. I know Shinishi"

The ANBU leaf shinobi wearing a ram-mask suddenly fidgeted in surprise that the Third Hokage had known his name AND recognized who he was. It was something of a rule amongst the ANBU to keep their identity secret to all-they were the best shinobi Konohagakure had to offer and secrecy was a key tenant to their way of life. Before Shinishi could say anything else the Third beat him to the punch.

"Leave me, wait outside and let no one inside at my personal orders! Even if it is the council, I do not want to see them now"! The Third Hokage ordered Shinishi, only shaking his head and giving a short chuckle at the ANBU's surprise. He was the former Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. It was the duty of the Hokage to know every single shinobi under his command.

'Though _it looks like I will once again be Hokage of the village…..no one…..not right now anyway could replace the Fourth_' the thought making the Third grimace and shake his head with a saddened sigh. "Oh Namikaze…..Minato….and I doubt you would have done what you did to your newborn son had you know that…"

A chill as cold as death ran up the Third's spine as he barely thought about the burden that could fall upon the Fourth's son. "Emperor-Kami….protect…" the Third whispered in fear-something he had been experiencing for weeks since news had reached him that the Nine-Tailed Fox Kyuubi was heading toward his beloved Konoha.

'_I never thought I would have to do this….'_ The Third thought as he reached into his robes and pulled out what looks to be a large pink crystal the size of his palm attached to a metal link chain that hung around his neck. Imprinted in gold on a clean-cut side of the crystal is a double-headed eagle. Walking behind his desk, the Third pushes aside a false panel to reveal a hole which he pushes the crystal into.

FWOOOOSH!

The Third's ears are filled with the sound of air filling a vacuumed space as his surroundings fade and reform into that of a dimly lighted room. He did not know where he was, but the Third knew he was no longer anywhere near Konoha. Guessing his location he had to either be at the bottom of some large body of water or under a snow-capped mountain. The floor itself was submerged under about half a foot of water. The room, though dimly lit was not empty. For straight ahead of the Third, what should have been a bare metal wall like the other three walls that made up the room was not. The wall contained aglass screen and a number of symbols carved into the wall below the screen. "Hokage" the Third spoke loud and clear "The Fire Is Lighted. The Leaves Burn with Fiery Embrace. Nine. Born Newly. The Emperor of Mankind Protects."

As soon as the Third finished speaking the code-words his older brothers and previous Hokage's of Konoha had taught him, the Third walked forward and pressed a particular symbol of a grinning skull transfixed on a sword. Pressing it, the symbol lit up with a golden hue and as did the screen itself-before shutting down again.

"Emperor-Kami please let Nar-"

FWOOOOSH!

"-uto be..." the Third blinked as he found himself back in his office. Fortunately he was still alone in his office when he had teleported, but that did not mean that he enjoyed the feeling of his transportation. Twice in so soon a time between each teleport did not sit well with his stomach. Forcing him down into the desk's chair thee Third reached down to catch the crystal as it was ejected from the desk.

"Some technology I can see the great benefits wrought from it….but for all some things can do they can bring me great discomfort…." Sighing he covered the panel and laid back in the chair that would soon be his again.

Not too long afterward the Third's stomach settled down and as soon his nausea ended he heard a knock on his office door. Bidding whoever it was to enter the Third slipped the crystal into a robe pocket as he just now began to hear the loud and arguing shouts of voices that would be the village council. The Third did not pay them much attention as they stormed into the room, his eyes were transfixed to a small bundle that a kunochi-one he knew well as Rin- held securely in her arms. The Third did not notice Rin's smiling face as she looked down at the baby nor did he notice Hatake Kakashi right behind her managing to put him in the doorway and hold back the others who tried to get into the room who shouted angrily at Kakashi and amongst themselves.

The Third did not notice and could not help but think…..

'……_.this boy would have been a great shinobi of the village….even a Hokage. But that fate is now taken with him. Now he will only be a demon of divine punishment for the enemies of the Emperor of Mankind and Imperium of Man-he now belongs to the Emperor's __**Death-Angels**__ and the __**Officio Assassinorum**__….._'.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well now here we go again on this. I didn't explain things before but here are a few things I am going to tell you

**I Want Comments! **While I am not a big fan of criticism I still could use it and it helps me a lot to know what you like about my story.

Also ATM I am not totally sure of certain directions of this story. Myself being a NaruHina fan I am tempted to have some of that much later on. We shall see.

Also, in this chapter or the next you folks will find out how I have merged the completely different 'verses of Naruto and 40k.

Also, I am aiming the whole thing to be adventure action with a touch of seriousness as to be true to the 40k but I will do my best to still toss in humor as found in Naruto.

Also, I may up the rating due to gore and violence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am just a poor student and own none of these characters or concepts or even the settings. I own nothing absolutely. Everything Naruto related is owned by the Manga creator Kishimoto. All Warhammer 40,000 related material belongs to Games Workshop

Ordos Jinchuriki: Chapter 1

By Daniel McELwain

_~Thirteen-Years-Later~_

**THHHHUUUUUWWUUUUUMPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE KAGES WAS THAT"! ANBU leader Shinishi shouted to his look-out squad, the man could barely hear his own voice as the sound of something- A Explosion? An Eruption?? An Impact??? A overpowered _Roasting-Chestnuts on-Open-Fire no Jutsu????- _traveled at an amazing pace throughout the forest that surrounded Konoha.

"Hell if I know, but it hurts my ears and Daisuke is going crazy" Shinishi's Ram-Masked eyes turned to his team-mates and watched as the Inuzuka clan member wearing a Wolf Mask Satu grappled with a white spotted black dog twice the size of his partner. Daisuke was currently howling and attempting to make a break back to Konoha; Daisuke was in obvious pain from the sound.

"I suggest we find out. Then we may found out what has made-Ah. Much Better" his other teammate, his black-tinted squared sunglasses looking in the direction of the sound's origin (Shiauchi being the only one to not wear a mask-his hood and glasses covering his appearance rather well) and a large rising dust-cloud a few miles from their position. For a moment Shinishi wondered what Shiauchi Aburame had meant when he noticed it. The sound had stopped.

"Damn, that was loud-do you think it reached Konoha"

"Not sure, we are pretty far out into the east forest….the trees may have diffused the sound enough that Konoha would have barely noticed it". Satu commented, managing to get Daisuke down on all four's. Satu's hands slowly pet the dog up and down his pelt, softly speaking words of comfort to the trembling dog.

"Damn…and right during the Chunin exams! Satu! Shiauchi! Move out, I will follow behind you."

With two agreeing "Hai"s Shinishi watched as Satu and Shiauchi jumped on Daisuke's backside and were soon lost to sight as they sped off into the forest. Immediately Shinishi forms a series of complex hand movements and slammed both of his hands into the ground, shouting out "**Taka Summoning Jutsu**"!!!

With smoke and a small POOF immediately before Shinishi a large 3ft tall golden feathered and bronze beaked hawk appears before Shinishi. The hawk looks up to Shinishi and seems to straighten upward, its feathered wing coming up to it's beak in a salute. "_**Reporting for duty, sssir**_"!

"Quickly, report back to the Hokage at once! There is a disturbance in the east forest of unknown size and proportion. Threat-Level possibly a roaming demon or invading army. Send back-up. **Immediately!!!"**

_He saw them all the time. Everywhere he looked he could not, not see them. _

_The rivers of time._

_They flowed before him as if he was a simple bird. Flying on. Surveying its domain. Carefully looking for prey._

_He was not really sure if he was blessed or cursed. On one hand his 'gift' allowed he to be a great service to the will of the Emperor and the good of mankind. On the other hand his 'curse' made him generally cursed by the vast population of the Imperium looks at him with fear and hate as a consorter of demons and a witch._

_Of course he was the former and the later. _

_If the rivers of time that he saw were in a sense the water of a planet, then the seething realm of chaos and pure psychic energy that was the Immaterium was enfact the land. _

_If he had a choice he would much rather have lived in the water then the land. For the 'land' he viewed now was seething with hungry, howling demons of all shapes and size fighting and clambering for space on the land. _

_All searching for food. _

_All searching for souls. _

_Especially his soul. _

_He was a psyker; his soul shone the brightest to the demons then the untold numbers of mankind that stretched the galaxy. His soul was something of a delicacy, a sirloin steak or an extra-extra-extra large with extra-extra-extra beef-shrimp miso ramen._

_Ah but here he was thinking too much, his mind was wandering from the task at hand. _

_His questing soul transformed within the Immaterium and flies along the river of time, his psychic eyes scanning the many splits and stops in the river. Carefully he looked through the many possibilities. Looking for a section that pertained to the near future._

_Here a massive Nine-Tailed Fox stood amongst the ashes of a burning village and forest._

_There the same village but much darker, as if some dark shadow ruled._

_He saw a small spiky blonde haired youth with curious marks on his face standing consumed with red charka flames in one scene. In another the same boy much older sat in a green field his arms around a shy raven haired young woman. A much closer different scene showed the raven hair replaced by a slightly older woman who had a cat-like aura to herself._

_He smiled at the last two scenes; such sights were rare in his life. _

_Suddenly his psychic eye caught what he was looking for, he could feel it! This scene was not far into the future, only a few hours or so._

_He saw a fight in a forest of death; he saw a snake go after its prey. He saw a curse that would lead to a search for power and a rivalry which would decide the fate of the village hidden in the leaves. He saw the breakage in the river! There! There was a moment of fate. Yes he could seem the many possibilities there. Oh the possibilities. _

_Grinning he, withdrew his mind from the Immaterium. Soaring up, up to where he could not see those who hungered for him_

"Hmmm….its days like these I wonder even wonder why I have not named a 5th Hokage and just retired" the Third Hokage muttered as he fought a war for his life amongst the stacks of paperwork that covered his desk.

Along with the usual forms of job requests from clients and order forms for village maintainer matters the Third Hokage had to sign condolences and congratulations letters to families and villages of the aspiring Gennin who had failed and succeeded the first exam and even now were dropping out of the second exam. Of course he kept the congratulations letters for one Naruto Uzumaki and Sauske Uchiha for himself…..

"Ah, speak of the devil!" the Third Hokage said as he picked up a small report from Ebisu about Konohamaru's progress as a shinobi. As the Third's eyes scanned over the report he could not help but smile as he read Ebisu's complaints that Konohamaru was becoming more and more of a prankster like his grandson's TRUE mentor, Naruto.

"Ah Naruto…Naruto…" the smile slipped from the Third's face as his mind turned to the orphan container of the Kyuubi and son of the Yondamine Hokage. 'I've tried Fourth, I really have to protect that son of yours butt…. I may have been able to protect him from physical harm but not from harm to his heart' the Third's mind slipped deeper into sadness as he recalled the years past of the boy's loneliness.

How not long after Rin's death the boy's small light of comfort and promise of a mother had been snuffed out. The Third supposed it was 'good' that Naruto did not seem to remember Kakashi. Both had been struck hard emotionally by Rin's death and Kakashi had abandoned the boy to loneliness probably because it hurt the copy-cat ninja every time he saw Naruto. Remembering Rin holding the boy in her arms for nearly three-years and very nearly bringing Kakashi in as Naruto's father-figure. If only he knew whose son Naruto was…..

The Third thought that the Fourth would be proud if he could see his son now, striving against the hate of villager and ninja to become the Hokage. That brought the smile back to the Third's face…abit of a weak one… as he wondered how long it would take for that dream to become real or fade from the boy's mind. Naruto did not have long before-

_**HOKAGE. HIRUZEN SARUTOBI! YOU ARE CALLED AS THE SERVANT OF YOUR EMPEROR!!!!**_

'**AAAH!!!!' **screamed out in pain inside of his mind! He was a Shinobi and would not shout of his pain aloud! The Third's mind felt like it had caught on fire! His body felt intense pain followed by crippling numbness as he slumped face-forward onto his desk knocking down stacks of paperwork. Tears and spittle dripped from his eyes and lips as the pain faded from his old body frame.

Then. Something drove something into his mind like a spike and jackhammer.

The Hokage grunted it was taking all of his mental effort to keep himself from yelling to the ANBU stationed outside of his office. 'NO! Sarutobi get a hold of yourself…' he thought as ground down his teeth, his breathing having become fast slowly became calmer. What had been spiked into his mind by the unseen voice slowly slowly saturated his brain which processed the information and message within it…..

"Fine! I understand! EMPEROR FORBID YOU FROM TELLING ME IN A LESS PAINFULW AY FOR A OLD MAN!!!!" he shouted in his anger, and pressing a button on the bottom of his desk that let his ANBU guards know that everything was all right.

"Humph….just the fits of an old man with an old man's body…." He muttered and shook as his head, picking himself up from his desk and leaning back into the chair he sat in.

The Third was not surprised as a large golden hawk burst through his window; he already knew whose summons it was.

"Message for deliver'n, Hokage! Sssir!" the golden hawk saluted then handed the Hokage the scroll-message, again saluting and waiting.

"Dismissed!" the Third watched as the hawk let out a squawk that vaguely sounded like 'Hoorah' before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

The Third for a moment briefly looked at the unopened scroll then sighed "Looks like I will have to be traveling to the preliminaries early, I think I will give Anko a two hour delay before telling her about Orochimaru's presence in the forest of death…where did I go wrong there…" the Third forcefully stopped himself from going down that memory lane. "Orochimaru your ambitions are evil and powerful and you have already made a foe of your former village…but now you face a foe more powerful then ALL of the Shinobi villages combined…"

Placing the scroll in his waste bin next to his desk he whispered "**Paper-Fire no Jutsu"**

Shinishi soared just about the treetops. Straddled on the back of a 15ft large hawk summons, he circled the newly made clearing of where nearly a hundred trees had been before. The Ram-Masked ANBU peered down at the clearing, his view interrupted by a massive cloud of dust and smoke making him rely on Satu and Shiauchi for his eyes and ears.

"_Shinishi, we're on the edge of the clearing…can't see much…looks like a crater or something BZZRK looks BZZZRK –ig, smoke's clogging Dai-BZZZRK smell…"_ Satu's voice buzzed into Shinshi's ear, but the communicator was getting some kind of static. Looking down he could not have been more then 75ft up in the air, the communicators shouldn't have been having this bad of trouble. "Alright, your breaking up Satu does Shiauchi's 'friends' see anything at all?"

"_No, Shiauchi says that- wow! Wait a second Shinishi I see something…yea two figures coming out of the smoke and dust…hey those are-shit!!! Shinishi there are Iwa Nin, I repeat IWA nin on the ground" _

"Shit, shit! What could they be doing here? The war is over…could they be apart of some kind of preemptive strike? Do you see anything else? Troops? Diggers? Are those two Jounin"? Shinshi bombarded Satu with questions, cursing the Kami for his sightlessness.

"_Nah, it is just them…those two came up and out alone and they are just standing there alone. Look like they are waiting for-AH! Yea, here comes someone else out of the smoke…damn this one's big, maybe their Kage?!? Say Shiauchi what do you-AGGGGRC!!!!!!"_

"Satu! Shiauchi what's up?!" Shinishi felt a bead of sweat travel from his neck down his spine as he heard his teammate suddenly recoil…as if in disgust…and fear. He caught his breath as he heard Satu voice again, but he did not like how it sounded…

"Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami preserve me….Shin…it's a monster…me…Daisuke….we can feel it…its presence is just so….so…"

"What?!?!!! What is it Satu??"

"…demonic hel-BZZZRRRACK"

"SATU!? SHIAUCHI! Answer ME! What's happened!? Are you guys there" he shouted loosing his cool as his ear was filled with static and nothing else.

Without warning, Shinishi felt a sudden weight settle on his hawk-summons's backside….behind him.

"Oh, Fe, fi! Look out, look out man 'cuz your gonna go out into the **Night** just like the

**Knight….s"**

Shinishi barely had time to turn around before he felt **eight** fists slam into his body. The last thing he saw as he slumped over sideways was the shining hitate of a Kumo Nin.


	3. Chapter 2The Blood and Sand

Author's Notes: Well now here we go again on this. I didn't explain things before but here are a few things I am going to tell you

**I Want Comments! **While I am not a big fan of criticism I still could use it and it helps me a lot to know what you like about my story.

Here comes Chapter 2~ Let the Vi-oh-lence begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am just a poor student and own none of these characters or concepts or even the settings. I own nothing absolutely. Everything Naruto related is owned by the Manga creator Kishimoto. All Warhammer 40,000 related material belongs to Games Workshop

Ordos Jinchuriki: Chapter 2

By Daniel McELwain

'_**Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun' **_Akamaru the nin-dog could not help but think as he and the rest of Team 8 fled from a scene of pure carnage! Team 8 keeping close to the tree tops of the Forest of Death as they ran across the branches of trees close to the size of skyscrapers.

Of course, while Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were not exactly thinking in a state of panic as Akamaru was, the fear and dread was still the same in each and every one of the members of Team 8.

"I…I think we are c-close to the tower, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun….b-but I think we should rest for the moment…" _Hinata_ Hyuuga, while certainly not the bravest or boldest of Team 8 she kept her cool not for herself but for her teammates! '_I may be weak…but we have been running for hours…Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will need their energy if we run into anyone else out here...if it was just me we would lose!!_'

"Ugh…y-yea, sure Hinata…I-I'm _dog_ tired…' Kiba Inuzuka barked out, the feral ninja hit a large tree branch with all fours then proceeded to roll onto his backside panting hard. Kiba usually was the loud and cocky sort, but the _slaughter_ had done much to neuter his attitude and battle-eagerness for the time being…

Immediately Akamaru climbed out of his seat inside his master's coat and lay on top of Kiba-though he still shook with fright.

"Aw, calm down buddy it's alright….were far away from…them" Kiba put an assuring hand over the dog but he still could not help but shiver at the thought of the sand Nin….

"I will send out my scout insects ahead and behind us to alert us if anyone is coming in our direction' Shino Aburame said matter-oh-factly with little emotion as he hit the branch and stood straight making very little movement. From afar Shino looked as he always did, calm and mysterious but with a much closer view one could tell that event he usually distant Aburame was shaken. His eyeglass-shades were slipping and he did nothing to correct their position.

Team 8 all and all had been one of the earliest successes so far in the second stage of the Chunin Exams; they had ambushed a squad of older leaf ninja relatively quickly.

'_Heh…this is a free for all, and besides they were going to ambush us anyway_' Kiba thought to himself as he laid back, images of the older leaf Genin hanging helplessly from Team 8's net as they went blue from blood loss from the Konoha leeches. '_Brrr….though it was lucky we ran into them first and got delayed…otherwise we might have run into those sand ninja first and…._'

Kiba gulped nervously as his mind drifted back to the battle only a few hours ago….

**Flashback a Few Hours Ago**

Team 8 crouched within the bushes, sneaking up to the scene of battle that was about to begin. Kiba in front for a moment was distracted as Akamaru dug himself deeper into his coat, shivering and whining with fear making Kiba think that suddenly maybe attacking whoever was up ahead was not such a good idea…. '_Nah_' Kiba thought as he tucked in Akamaru and continued to crawl with Hinata and Shino following close behind him.

'_It'll make this whole test a lot easier if we take out some competition and we need to find out what we are up against…._' Kiba thought to himself as he stuck his head out from the bushes, followed by Hinata and Shino but all three of them were still well hidden amongst the bushes foliage.

The view of a showdown greeted them.

The two groups of Ninja seemed to be from different hidden villages. One group appeared to be from Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. All three wore nearly identical rain-bodysuits but from there they differed. The tallest of the rain Genin squad appeared to be the leader, he did not wear a hat while the other two did, but wore bandages around his forehead. He also had a scar on the right side of his face that shut his right eye. The leader also wore a heavier rain shawl over his suit then the other two and hung his Hitai-ite on his shoulder while the other two had theirs in the front of their large rattan rain covers. Kiba didn't think the other two were all that remarkable; one had strapless goggles over his eyes while the other did not. The only really interesting thing that all three rain nin had in common was the umbrellas strapped to their backs….

"Sand brats challenging us head on like this….how foolish" their leader, Shigure said and took a step forward toward the nin from Suna a sneer on his face.

Amazingly to Kiba the Sand Nin were even stranger then the Rain nin, one looked like he was wearing geisha makeup, the female Sand nin carried a massive fan on her back, and the last of the three was wearing a massive gourd on his back! What was with that?!?

Suddenly the Sand nin with the gourd on his back stepped toward the Rain nin and sneered "HAH! Pathetic excuses for shinobi, I am Yuu! Nephew of the Kazekage and future Kazekage of Sunagakure-but you fools will not see that day for you have met your superior…" the third Sand shinobi, apparently the leader and pompous loudmouth of the Sand brats….

Yuu was blonde haired –most of which wrapped under a black turban and his hitai-ite- and brown-eyed, standing taller then the other two Sand nin. His clothes were unlike anything Team 8 had seen before; he wore black and golden desert robes with a red cloth belt and woven into the seams was-glass jewellery? Strapped to his back was the strange gourd and on his belt the pompous Sand Genin had not only a golden hilted katana but also a wakizashi to go along with it!

Kiba barked under his breath in a laugh "who is this ass?" and shook his head dismissing the Sand ninja as being a nothing more then a loudmouth like Naruto-maybe this guy was a bizarre Naruto?

Shino on the other hand studied this Yuu and decided even if he seemed like a _teme_ he might actually be the real deal. From Shino's observations Yuu and the other two Sand nin did seem to have a family resemblance but if they were related to the Kazekage then they would definitely be trained better then any other Genin squad…

Shigure laughed aloud, soon followed by his teammates and grabbed the umbrella sticks on his back shouting out as he flung the umbrellas into the air "HA! YOU? Kazekage? Yea right…IN HELL! **SENBON SHOWER!**"

The umbrellas open up midair and suddenly rain down a shower of senbon needles heading straight toward the Sand Genin. Shigure gives a triumphant smile toward the Sand Genin but almost falters out of his jutsu when he sees that bastard Yuu giving him the exact same smile! Suddenly Kankuro throws down smoke charges at his feet-smoke covering the Sand squad as the needles penetrate the dark smoke.

"**Wind Release: Scything Winds!**"

A hard gust of wind from the position of the Sand Genin suddenly appears, blowing away the smoke as well as the needles-sending their sharp points flying randomly away from the Sand nin. Shigure and his team quickly open up their remaining umbrellas deflecting or sticking the senbon within the umbrellas. Team 8 does not have such luck as the squad is unable to move from the bushes, but luckily none hit any member of the squad-though Kiba comes pretty close,

"Shit….not my good pants" he moans quietly, trying to cover up the tear around the crotch of his pants and the sight of his dog-bone boxers….

Once the senbon have stopped flying, Shigure and his team shift their umbrellas a side to give the two Sand Genin a set of hateful glares, Shigure most of all is pissed! "Damn Sand how dare you do that to my attack and-wait…where is that loud-mou-**URK**"

Shigure is cut short as he feels a blade slice through his side, he tries to move away but an icy fire shoots through his body! "Ah my legs!" he cries as he stumbles to his knees "I can't feel my legs!!"

The other two Rain Genin are not fast enough either as small wounds open up on their rain suits-spurting blood they either fall on their backs or face forward. Suddenly Shigure can feel a set of arms on his shoulders and a laugh that chills his spine "_Kukuku_… did you think the next Kazekage really would be a push over now?"

There is a flash of light and Yuu appears holding Shigure up with his hands….only…the crystals on his outfit seem to have grown to mold against him but in a matter of seconds shrink back to their original states. "My own special jutsu, _Mirage of the Crystal_, very poetic name don't you think….ah but your current state of mobility at the moment is simply due to a paralyzing poison on my wakizashi…if you were curious kukuku"

Slowly Yuu walks around to the front of Shigure, one finger holding the Rain Genin up from a point on his forehead, and Yuu reaches back into his gourd-popping off the top and pulling out what appears to be three round bombs with explosive tags on their cloth covers. "You should have recognized your superior Rain Worm….now you pay the price for insubordination….as do your comrades"

Yuu grins his same triumphant sadistic grin, as he quite casually leaps away from Shigure and at the same time throws his bombs toward each of the Rain nin. The bombs explode on contact, but instead of a gunpowder explosion-sand explodes out from these bombs covering the Rain nin entirely and even as it does Yuu moves his hands through a jutsu!

"_Art of Yuu: Prison of Glass_"

Taking his katana in both his hands the blade erupts with fire which engulfs the blade, grinning still Yuu leaps foreword and slices the cloud of sand which is also soon engulfed in flames for a few moments before the fire snuffs itself out and Yuu's handiwork is revealed.

All three members of Team Shigure are encased in jagged glass prisons, the force of fire from Yuu's jutsu heating up the sand to a point of glassification trapping the Rain Genin. Worst of all, Shigure and his teammates' eyes are still moving beneath the glass-they are still alive! Yuu grins at this and takes his wakizashi and katana walking to Shigure he plants the Wakizashi in the ground before the Rain nin. Walking behind the trapped ninja, Yuu takes up his katana-grinning still.

"Know your place, and bow to your superior" Yuu laughs ass he butts Shigure's trapped form with his katana, knocking Shigure forward and onto the washizaki –Shigure's screams are mute as glass and sand fills his throat- where he busts into a hundred bloody glass pieces. Walking over to his washizaki and finding it just fine, Yuu turns his grin toward the other two Rain Genin and simply says:

"Now, who's next?"

Temari and Kankuro stand to the side and actually walk away from the gruesome scene as their younger cousin goes into full force of his sadistic-superior nature and neither of the Sand Siblings can really stomach it.

"If it weren't for our……_father_ I would seriously doubt Yuu's relation to me…." Temari says to Kankuro as she shakes her head, a look of disgust creeping on her face as she mentions her relationship to the Kazekage of Suna.

"Temari don't talk bad about….the Kazekage…especially a round Yuu, you know how much a snitch he is…" Kankuro replies, the puppeteer's eyes rolling in his sockets as he too tries and ignore the laughing of his cousin.

"Feh" Temari almost laughs but it comes out as a grunt of disgust, "like I'd call him father….Kankuro do you ever wonder what it would be like if Gaara had-"

"IF Gaara had not died of the 'illness'…no not really the little brat was just turning into a monster….

"What?!? Oh riiiight, I see even you have deluded your pig-headed brain into believing what happened to Gaara was 'illness' when you know full well what we saw bac-"

"No! Temari do not go there….Gaara died of a sickness that's the story and you know what would happen to the village if….if…." Kankuro goes from angry rage to meek and nervous, looking about the tree line as if hidden ears were listening to him and something was ready to pop out and tear out his insides.

Temari was not so disturbed, and only rolled her eyes turning her back to her brother and shaking her head "Believe what you want Kankuro but….I just know that if Gaara was here to day he would not be some monster like our…_father_" that word again "but would be a better comrade then that pompous _ass_ over there" she motions toward Yuu who is just finishing up stomping the remains of the last Rain nin into the ground and sheathing his katana and wakizashi to rejoin his cousins.

"Ah, I feel much better now that I have let off some steam, don't you think cousins?"

Yuu asks Temari and Kankuro innocently as he grins to them. Both Sand Siblings look to one another and back to their cousin giving him a shaky affirmative nod.

"Uuuuh….sure"

"Errr…definitely cousin you kick ass…."

"Excellent….now let us leave the dead and….a few _worthless_ and _weak fire ants_... I have their scroll and it's the one we need" Yuu says, holding up a heaven scroll in his right hand, turning his head for a moment to look in the direction of Team 8 before turning back to his cousins….

**Back To The Present**

Each member of Team 8 recoiled at the memory of what had almost been their certain deaths in their own ways. Akamaru whimpered, Kiba shook, Hinata gulped, and Shino's hands twitched.

They had all waited in that bush a good 15 minutes after the Sand nin had passed on, Hinata watching, Kiba smelling, and Shino using his bugs to sense if they had really been left alone. After what seemed like hours, Team 8 crept from the bush and high tailed it out of there! Travelling for a few hours until they finally stopped where they were now.

They had taken an half-hour's rest before resuming their journey to their objective: the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. They had no clue what would happen when they got there but they did know what sort of demon would be waiting there for them……


End file.
